


“CARE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL?” + “WHO’S BRILLIANT IDEA WAS IT TO SUMMON A DEMON?” W/ FINN BALOR

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [155]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Devils, F/M, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolves, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — Can I request a Halloween imagine? If it’s possible can I request a Finn Balor “Care to make a deal with the devil”? He’s been so cute as of late and I think it would fit him perfectly. You da best😘 Much love💜 + “Who’s brilliant idea was it to summon a demon?” {2} -Anon + braceface_lay + thejoker112Pairings: Demon King x Reader, Finn Balor x Reader, Demon!Finn Balor x Reader, Werewolf!Seth Rollins x ReaderFeaturing: Werewolf!Seth, Elsie.Summary: you and your friend, Elsie, decide to summon a demon, but end up summoning a demon king.WARNINGS: supernatural themes, demons, evil things, summoning, death, my writing and grammar.Word Count: 1874
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	“CARE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL?” + “WHO’S BRILLIANT IDEA WAS IT TO SUMMON A DEMON?” W/ FINN BALOR

  * The sound of snow crunched beneath your feet. As you walked towards the abandoned house, with your friend beside you.

A shiver ran down your spine, as you stopped in front of the house. Maybe it was the cold wind that blew past you. Or the fact that this house gave you an uneasy feeling, or maybe it was both. Or maybe it was because of what the history of this house held.

You heard the stories of this house, after all, it was the gossip of the town, especially when tourist come into the town and the locals warn them not to go to this house. All the sacrifices that have happened here, and rituals. Not to mention the murder of a family. You would much rather be in the comfort of your bed then here.

You gulped, as you pulled your coat closer to your body. Trying to create warmth.

“Don’t be a chicken, y/n. It will be fun.” Elsie cheerily spoke.

“Why did you have to pick this house? Couldn’t you have done it at your house or in the shed? Why this abandoned house? And of all houses this one? And why take me with you?” You whined. You really didn’t want to be here and do this.

“Because, dumb-dumb, I don’t want to invite it into my house, if it’s successful. Besides, you’re a virgin, and virgin blood is the best for summoning.” She answered you.

“I’m not a virgin, I’ve had sex.” You argued, crossing your arms.

“Oral isn’t popping the cherry, y/n.” Elsie grumbled. Rolling her eyes.

“Well, I’m not a virgin.” You huffed.

“You kind of are. Please, y/n, you are my best friend.” She sighed, guilt-tripping you.

“Fine, but if things go wrong, and they will, we go straight to a priest.” You reluctantly agreed.

Elsie rolled her eyes at you.

“Fine, I can’t wait. I get my boyfriend back.” She beamed, linking her arm with yours. Pulling you towards the front door. Your breath caught in your throat, as you got closer. You felt like you were going to be sick or faint.

“What if the place falls in on us, and we die there.” You gasped out. Elsie rolled her eyes.

“Chill, come on.” She spoke. Opening the door, and pulling you inside.

You tried to focus on your breathing. But it was so difficult. Your eyes shifted around the room. Noticing dust everywhere. You slowly walked further into the room. You saw a pentagram, on the ground.

“Elsie.” You squeaked out. Noticing blood drip from her hand.

“Relax, come here, I need your blood.” She spoke. Taking out her knife.

“Can you at least clean it.” You squeaked out again. Taking out hand sanitiser from your coat pocket, and handing it to her.

Elsie took it from you and did what you asked. Though she did roll her eyes.

“Happy, now give me your hand.” She huffed out. You reluctantly gave her your hand.

The blade pierced your skin, making you let out a whimper. The stinging sensation brought tears to your eyes.

Elsie turned your palm over. Squeezing it. The blood dripped into a bowl, she had on the ground. Elsie started to chant something.

The candles she lit in the room, started to flicker. Your heart hammered in your chest, as you felt your heart leap to your throat.

Your eyes widen as you saw smoke appear, then a figure.

You nudged Elsie.

“Elsie.” You stuttered out, making her look at you, but you were staring at the figure, she quickly turned her attention to what you were staring at.

She smiled brightly, grabbing your cut hand, and squeezing it. It didn’t calm your nerves. You felt like you were going to pass out.

The figure smirked the both of you. Looking at Elsie, then at you. If you weren’t freaking out, you would be lusting over how hot he looked. His blue eyes that were so blue you could drown in them.

“Care to make a deal with the devil?” He smirked. Making your heart plummet to the pit of your stomach.

“Yes, bring back my ex-boyfriend.” Elsie demanded. Making the guy raise one of his eyebrows. He looked at you, then at her.

“Only if she will be my wife.” He replied. Looking at you with lust-filled eyes. You gulped, as you felt your whole body go numb. You looked at Elsie with a frantic look. Pleading for her to not go through with this.

The look in her eyes was cold.

“I’m sorry, y/n, but if it brings my boyfriend back, then so be it. He is way more important to me.” She spoke to you. Then looked back at the demon. Her words breaking your heart.

“Deal.” She responded. Making the demon smirk evilly. Your heart felt like it stopped beating. Tears fell from your eyes.

He clicked his fingers together. Turning his attention towards your friend. Well, ex-friend, she betrayed you. Broke your heart, and your trust.

“There is really no use of having you around.” He spoke. Looking at Elsie with boredom. Her face dropped.

“W-what?” She stuttered out.

“You are useless to me.” The demon grumbled.

“But, we had a deal. What about my deal?” Elsie huffed.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t you know, that you can never trust the devil. Besides your blood didn’t bring me here, hers did. And I am very humbled that you gave your blessing for me to marry your friend…” he spoke.

“I deserve my deal. I want my deal.” She whined. Making the demon roll his eyes.

“Your deal will be fulfilled in hell.” The demon spoke, with a monotone voice. Giving her a deadpan expression. Elsies face dropped. Not that you noticed, you were having a panic attack.

Your best friend, traded you to a demon to get her boyfriend back. She betrayed you. She threw a ten-year friendship away for her boyfriend she has only been with for four years. She broke your heart. And now you had to marry some demon or devil whatever he was. You felt like the walls in this house were closing in on you. You had to get out of here. You quickly took off running.

The demon clicked his fingers. Glaring at Elsie. Elsie choked as blood poured out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

“Oh, my sweet, Elsie. Thank you, so much, for bringing me a wife, a queen to my throne. But you betrayed your friend, by being greedy, and I can’t allow that, so you will get your deal, but you won’t be on earth, you will be in hell, and I vow that every second, every hour, of your life will be hell.” The demon growled. Elsie choked on her own blood.

“Now time to find my beautiful bride to be.” The demon hummed. Fixing his suit.

He took a step out of the pentagram with ease. Smirking at Elsie’s wide-eyed expression.

The demon let out a dark chuckle.

“Did I forget to mention I am the king, the demon king.” The demon chuckled.

Elsie let out a choked sob. And some gagging noises. Regretting everything she did, and betraying you. She fucked up.

The demon walked out of the house, looking over his shoulder, and smirking. The house set a light.

The demon turned his head back in front of him. Smiling wickedly. Then walked away, following the footprints you left in the snow…

You let out a whimper, as you ran through the snow. Your lunges burning. Your legs aching. You knew it was no use running that demon would find you anyways.

The sound of the demon’s voice made you hide behind a tree. Breathing heavily.

“Oh, little dove. There is no point in running. I will find you.” The demon spoke. You closed your eyes. Gulping rapidly.

Your eyes snapped open, as you felt a hand clamp down on your mouth. Your eyes widening in fright, as you saw a pair of red eyes in front of you.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, is there anyone else with you?” He spoke. His eyes flashing to brown.

“My friend.” You whimpered out, making him nod his head.

“Who’s brilliant idea as it to summon a demon?” He asked.

“My friends, well, she was my friend, she traded me to make a deal.” You answered him.

He nodded his head, looking slightly irritated.

“She with you?” He asked, looking around, searching for her, he had his nose in the air, sniffing it. You furrowed your eyebrows. What the hell is up with this dude.

“I don’t know.” You answered him honestly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Of course, a mutt is hanging around. Go away, Seth, this doesn’t concern you.” The demon growled. Making the guy in front of you, which you assumed must be Seth, let out a low growl.

“I promise, I will get you out of this arranged marriage. He won’t accept you if you are a werewolf if you’re in my pack. He hates werewolves, he wouldn’t try anything on you or hurt you if you are in my pack.” Seth explained. You gave him a deadpan expression.

“What the fuck?” You gasped out.

“Trust me.” He spoke.

“I don’t even know you.” You replied.

“The names Seth.” Seth spoke. Pulling you away from the tree, and out in the open. Your eyes widen in fear, as you saw the demon. And boy did he look furious.

“Get your grubby hands off of my bride to be.” The demon growled.

Seth smirked. His eyes flashing red, as his canines extended.

“Oh, Finny boy, she won’t be your wife, not if I change her into a werewolf.” Seth chuckled.

After saying that, he sunk his canines into your shoulder, making you yelp in pain.

The demon looked annoyed and worried at the same time. And a little heartbroken, you couldn’t pinpoint that at the moment, you were to busy with the agonising pain coursing through your body.

You let out a scream, as you felt something painful run through your veins. Hunching forward. Your head snapped up to reveal amber eyes. Your canines extended your body contouring in ways that weren’t humanly possible. The demon looked beyond annoyed and heartbroken.

The demon tore his eyes away from you and vanished. Making Seth smirk.

Seth turned his attention towards you, as you stopped changing. A thick layer of sweat layered your forehead. As you stared at the spot where the demon was standing before he vanished.

“Everything is going to be okay. He won’t hurt you or bother you anymore. I will protect you.” Seth spoke soothingly. Crouching down beside you. Wrapping his arms around you. Pulling you towards his warm body.

But nothing was ever going to be okay. Your whole life has changed. Your best friend betrayed you, and made a deal with a demon, well devil, as he likes to call himself. Trading you for her boyfriend. And the only reason why you got out of it was because Seth turned you into a werewolf, which he claims the demon hates them. Your life was anything but okay, you were anything but okay…





End file.
